


Moonlight Night

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Inktober Halloween Fics 2017 [6]
Category: Super Mario Galaxy, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Awkwardness, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Walking, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: After some persuading, Shulk manages to get Alvis to spend some time with Rosalina for the evening. Alvis isn't all that thrilled to be forced to participate in the festivities of the month but he can't really say no to the idea of spending time with Rosalina especially since something is clearly off with her.





	Moonlight Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 6 of the writing version of Inktober. Today's theme is "nightfall". While the theme was meant to be scary, I thought something romantic would suit this pairing better. Enjoy!

Alvis only accompanied Shulk to Smash to make sure that he wouldn't abuse his powers and become the next Zanza. That never would be an issue since Shulk demonstrated what a capable person he was. The Smash Brothers Realm was said to change a person over time due to the nature of the realm as well as whom the fighters associated with. From research, this happened with the Hero King Marth. He was humble, quiet and a rather optimistic person when he first joined Smash as a surprise fighter. Now, people see him as the narcissistic pretty boy who loved showing off. The original personality was a far cry to what Marth originally was and Alvis did not want Shulk to suffer the same fate.

So far, Shulk hadn't changed all that much. He met fighters who he got along with. He met a certain angel captain that he grew to resent. He fell in love with a certain male tactician as nerdy as him. Overall, Alvis didn't need to worry that much.

Alvis told himself this but Shulk learned to be nosy from Palutena. Like Shulk, she was a Goddess and despite Shulk not getting along with her angel, he got along decently with her. Palutena gave Shulk tips on how to be a God. Even if he wasn't all that interested in ruling over everyone, he still needed to learn how to adjust his powers accordingly in Smash. Shulk befriended another Goddess who Alvis grew quite fond of himself. The Goddess of Space known as Rosalina was the exact opposite of Palutena. She was quiet, patient and mysterious. She spoke softly and every word that came out of her mouth had meaning. Rosalina's intelligence rivaled Palutena's but she didn't flaunt her knowledge around. The motherly air around her was more genuine than say Palutena who was an actual mother to the angel twins.

The silver haired Homs had wanted to speak to the Queen of the Cosmos on multiple occasions but couldn't find the motivation to do so. Shulk would tell him to work up the courage to speak to her but he just wasn't interested. Alvis only had one mission in the Smash Brothers Realm and he refused to get sidetracked.

It was why when Palutena and Shulk teamed up and made him spend the evening with Rosalina did Alvis realize how annoyed he was with the blond Homs. Alvis was capable of holding a conversation with people but he couldn't understand why it was difficult to do the same for Rosalina. He made a mental note to prepare for the unexpected in the future.

Rosalina sympathized with Alvis. Palutena goaded her into interacting with Alvis for the evening when she wanted to be alone. If Rosalina had her way, she would have went to her bedroom in the Comet Observatory for the evening and call it a night. Spending time with Alvis wouldn't be too bad. She offered him a way out by simply taking an evening stroll. They wouldn't need to talk. They just needed to keep each other company. That would be enough for Palutena and Shulk.

The autumn evening was a sight to behold. The moon shined down in the Smash Brothers Realm. Crickets hopped around in the grass chirping wonderful melodies. The autumn breeze would pick up colored leaves that had already fallen off the trees and whisk them away to another location. The silence created a perfect atmosphere for the two who walked side by side not uttering a word to each other.

Alvis did want to say something. Shulk nagged him to at least start a conversation with Rosalina to at least show he was interested. He had no idea what to say to her specifically. Rosalina would save him yet again with starting the conversation for him.

"It's rare for this place to be peaceful," Rosalina started.

Alvis glanced over to her in confusion and could only mutter a small, "Yeah" as a response. In the back of his mind, he felt that was the wrong thing to say.

"Usually, I would return to the Comet Observatory and continue my patrol throughout the galaxy," the Goddess of Space continued. "This stroll is nice too."

Again, Alviss nodded his head in agreement. She was expecting him to say something now. A lump caught in his throat so he chose not to speak. By staying silent, he was able to get a good look at the Queen of the Cosmos.

Rosalina was a tall woman. One of the tallest he has ever seen. It had to do with the sandy blonde being a Goddess who can shift her size but it was still a sight to behold. She didn't care if everyone else around her was short. Rosalina almost seemed proud of her tall figure. The way she hovered above the ground was interesting too. Rosalina had feet. She was capable of walking but chose to levitate. Given her control over gravity, it made sense that she preferred to float in the air despite constantly saying she was walking.

Then there was her dress. The fabric used sparkled in the moonlight. Rosalina embraced her Space Goddess title for all it was worth. She looked even more majestic when the Lumas were following her. That aura around her was dazzling…

… _This is odd._ Alvis thought to himself. _I should be focusing on talking to her instead of analyzing her…_

Alvis thought that and then stared at her face. He noticed that Rosalina wasn't exactly paying attention to him either. Rather, she seemed to be lost in a trance.

"What is on your mind?"

Rosalina stopped hovering and looked toward Alvis, "Hmm?"

"You seem lost in thought."

"Oh…"

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Rosalina debated on whether or not to speak. Alvis didn't expect her to answer him but she decided to let him in on her thoughts.

"Have you ever felt helpless?" Rosalina questioned him.

Alvis didn't know what it was like to feel helpless. He was always in control of the situation. The few times he weren't were just a minor setback for him.

"Unfortunately, I do not," Alvis told her bluntly. "I do not understand why a Goddess who is in charge of the vast universe outside of Bionis would think she is helpless."

Did he say the wrong thing? Alvis didn't realize his body shivered catching the nasty glare that she sent him. It went away as quickly as it appeared.

"…I may be a Goddess but there are some things out of my control."

"Really?"

"Yes. Those who can manipulate time possess stronger powers than me. There are those who are physically stronger than me even if my powers surpass their own. Those who can look into the future are extraordinary people. I feel weak in comparison…and…when you combine all of those things into one deity…I always feel like death is waiting for me."

Alvis failed to understand where Rosalina was getting at. The tall Smasher spoke in riddles and his mind was unable to read between the lines. He didn't like this one bit.

"If you are strong and expecting death, wouldn't you be more prepared though?" Alvis questioned.

"I would think that would be the case…but knowing what's coming is never enough for me. I'm just…doomed to repeat the same horrors over and over again…"

"Rosalina?"

"…He will wake up again and return everything to nothing…and then everything resets itself…again and again and again…"

Alvis tried to process her words. Who was he? Who was waking up and killing everything? Why couldn't he put the pieces of the puzzle together?

Rosalina suddenly forced a smile as she turned her attention to the silver haired Homs.

"I apologize for my wording. I am just preparing for Halloween."

"Huh?"

"I am a good storyteller. I need to think of many horror stories to tell others. It's the least I can do when I'm not all that great with handling the decorations around the mansion."

So that's what you meant. Alvis told himself. Why do I feel like she's lying though?

Alvis had that train of thought but didn't bother to address it. He felt like he would be prying into something that wasn't his business. Rosalina gave a soft giggle examining Alvis' rather aloof expression about the whole conversation.

"I'm sorry. When I talk, I bore people. I'm better at listening and giving advice than anything else."

"N-No…you're not…" Alvis realized he stuttered and stopped himself immediately. Why was he getting all flustered now?

Again, Rosalina giggled. "I'm sorry. Would you like for us to return to the mansion? I think we have spent enough time out here for Palutena and Shulk to be satisfied."

Aww, yes. That was the reason why the two were even alone together in the first place. Alvis found himself nodding his head in agreement again but found that he was rather agitated about the idea of returning to the mansion. Rosalina would be the one to lead the way but Alvis wanted to speak up and say he wanted to spend more time alone with her together. These sorts of emotions were so foreign to Alvis that he wouldn't bother looking up what these emotions were until further notice.

 _At least I got her talking._ Alvis made a mental note to himself as he forced himself to catch up with Rosalina who was floating faster than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 1961 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Post-game headcanon for Alvis is that even though Shulk recreated the world, Alvis would return to the Monado when Shulk is invited to participate in Smash. Alvis pretty much wouldn't be around had it not been for Smash.
> 
> 2\. Rosalina is the only character that is aware of my universe constantly resetting after the Great Evil. Characters like Palutena, Shulk and Pit might have déjà vu moments but they won't put two and two together until post Mecha Galaxy. These Halloween stories are ambiguous in the timeline but are clearly before that incident (and for something more specific, it's before The Ghost Scandal and Octopiiing Your Thoughts since those stories put a damper in Rosalina's relationship with Alvis). So you can probably imagine how she feels with the constant resets during this October month and the feeling of being miserable knowing what will be at the end of this timeline.


End file.
